Aura Sage Maka
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Maka Shinobu Is a Witch. But she is also a Fullbringer. However, things are further complicated by the Zanpakuto she finds, abandon by its partner. FemHarryXToshiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Aura Sage Maka**

Today is a normal day in Japan, the sun is shining, people are swimming in pools, and a seven year old Maka Shinobu is fighting a hollow with an older lady who is her Aunt. **"I'll get you for that, Brat!"** easily dodging due to her constant training she lands silently behind it wielding her claymore. It hears her and swings at her causing her to jump away.

"HOLD STILL YOU FUCKING OVERGROWN FURBALL!" they are beside a river with her orange haired cousin, Ichigo, just a few feet away passed out. Arrows fly toward the beast doing little damage.

"Maka, grab Ichigo and run! I'll hold it off!" Maka ignores Masaki and charges her icy aura into the attack before slicing at air. A blade of ice follows the angle of the swung blade and freezes the hollow into place. It's entire left side is frozen. Huffing from exhaustion she relaxes slightly at feeling a Shinigami nearby.

" **RRRRAAAAAAOOOOOOORRRRR!"** the feline hollow breaks free and swings at an unprepared Maka who barely dodges.

"Soar Into The Frozen Sky! Hyorinmaru!" and ice formation of a dragon attacks from the hollow's left side. The hollow dodges before using something similar to Quick-Step and hits the small Shinigami. He lands on his feet and dodges an earth shattering headbutt.

While the feline is focused on him Maka focuses both her magic and her ice aura into her blade and silently charges. She is able to slice a hand off. "Nice to see some back up, we are getting tired. I'm Maka, if we both survive I'll heal you."

" **Fucking Bitch! That hurt!"** the hollow swipes at her allowing the boy to give the killing blow. Panting she walks over to the boy who is pulling out bandages for his arm and muttering.

"...so stupid, my first mission as a Captain and I get hit..." reaching her hand out gently her hand glows green. He freezes and watches her carefully heal him. "Thank you." he turns around and begins walking away.

"Wait… Huff.." he turns and looks at her listening only because she healed him. "I.. need a.. power boost to heal Masaki... and Ichigo… please..." Humphing he walks to her and restores her power a quarter of the way. As the reitsu enters her her own wounds begin healing. "Thank you, Captain Shinigami. Good luck with your mission." Smiling at him with respect she makes her way over to Ichigo as Masaki does the same.

Placing her hand on ichigo's chest she pours over half of her reserve into him before getting dizzy. Coughing harshly she relaxes as more energy fills her, turning around she finds the Shinigami behind her. "Thank you again."

Turning to Masaki she catches her eying him distrustfully. "I only did it because you healed me. Once you are done with her I am going back since you helped me complete my mission." She was able to heal Masaki completely after two full powered boosts.

Pulling out a 'Never Melt Icicle' she shapes it into a dragon and animates it. Giving it to the Captain she smiles. "If you ever need help she will go get it for you. Say 'Helper' and a number while pointing to tell her that that person can help you and 'Get Help' or 'Get Helper 3' for as said. She is made out of never melt ice and will last until she is broken." The captain blinks in an adorably confused manner.

He takes it from her with a nod of respect. "This may be useful, thank you, human. If we meet again call me Hitsugaya." turning around he disappears into the unknown. She helps carry Ichigo since they are both tired. However, what she doesn't know is that her Reitsu became more potent with that power boost she received from Hitsugaya. One home she looks at the house and smiles.

From the outside it looks impressive, it has been built with tan stones and has yellow pine wooden decorations. Small, octagon windows add to the overall style of the house and have been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern. The house is equipped with a huge kitchen and two bathrooms, it also has a huge living room, five bedrooms, a cozy dining area, a game room and a very huge training field for a basement. The building is rectangular shaped.

The house is partially surrounded by overgrown wooden overhanging panels on two sides. The second floor is smaller than the first, which creates a layered style of look in combination with the roof. This floor has a different style than the floor below. The roof is high and slanted to one side and is covered with red wood shingles. One large chimney pokes out the center of the roof. Large, skylight windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself is surrounded by a well kept garden. Grass, flower patches and trees have been placed in a stylish way.

Walking inside she sees her mother babysitting the twins, Yuzu and Karin. There appears to be guests in the house. "Mom! I'm home!" walking into the kitchen she finds the Japanese Minister of Magic. Bowing low she politely greets him. "Hello, Prime Minister Shikamaru. It is a pleasure to have you in our home again. Is there anything you need?"

The Minister is tons better then the one in Britain, he apparently lost some girl named Cynthia and is desperately looking for her. "Hello, Lady Maka. It has come to my attention that you have been practicing wandless magic behind your mother's back and you have abilities similar to shinigami." Resisting the urge to groan and smack her head on the wall she nods in honesty. "I think your mother has decided for an appropriate job for you since you need to be punished..." They both look at Hina Senju while Maka steels herself for mopping out a zoo.

"I have been told it would be more appropriate to teach you manners and customs of the Shinigami. Also, you will start your magical schooling tomorrow… As such you are being pulled from muggle school until you have learned several things about the basics of magic and are trained to be an ambassador from 'The World of The Living' to the Thirteen Court Guards. We used a scrying spell and watched you fight that beast they call a hollow. You managed to work well even if you weren't able to defeat it on your own." Frowning Hina waited for her reaction.

"I think that might be a bad idea unless they agree. To be honest, there are several worlds and if I tried to find their world I might be lost forever… I don't want that so until I see and talk to another shinigami I can't agree to this… though I will train for such if they do agree." Shikamaru nods in agreement.

"Since you are being honest we will accept it as truth. As such your family is to be given a few seats on the Japanese Wizengamot. That means you will be taught the skills of a noble lady too. These lessons will be for you alone so nobody can jump in on these lessons unless given permission by me or your teachers. Understood?" Shikamaru is a very smart young man just under thirty years old. Maka bows knowing it is a privilege even if she doesn't want it.

Smiling at her mother she knows she is happy they are able to claim nobility as they would have in Britain. They both walked Shikamaru to the door and waited for him to be gone. When a pop sounded afterward Hina frowned. "You didn't want the job..."

 _Damn! How did she know?_ "I find that the only Shinigami that hasn't been overly rude to me is Hitsugaya and if I am to be forced to marry any of them it will be him." Hina nods in acceptance, they both know that Shikamaru will offer her as a bride for one of them. "And there's no telling how old he even is!"

Hina looks at Maka as if she is crazy. "He looks about twelve." Maka gives a pointed look to her mother.

"To age even one human year a soul or shinigami has to live twenty to thirty years. Hitsugaya looks thirteen so multiply that by the average: twenty six years. Three times twenty six is seventy two and ten times twenty six is two hundred and sixty. Seventy two plus two sixty is three hundred and thirty two. The shinigami don't associate with us because they consider us as children… so why would they even agree to a marriage between me and one of them unless a captain agrees?" Maka is serious when she says this causing Hina to believe her. Inwardly Maka knows she will marry Hitsugaya one day because of her gift; she is a seer. She also sees Hitsugaya dying at the hands of a man named Aizen, who is a traitor to the shinigami.

"What did you see?" Hina guesses spot on, Maka ignores her because she is looking into the future of people she sees near Hitsugaya. Momo Hinamori… Renji Abarai… Byakuya Kuchiki… Retsu Unohana… Rukia Kuchiki... and several other's futures flashed across her vision. Then she sees him kissing herself with Rangiku Matsumoto taking pictures without their notice.

"MAKA!" Jumping she spins around and finds her mother glaring at her, "What did you see?" Maka blushes bright red at the thought of telling her mother that Hitsugaya kisses her. "He kisses you?! Awe show me the memory, Honey!" Maka storms to her room in embarrassment.

"MOM! DON'T DO THAT!" she slams her door shut and leans against it with a blush on her face. "Stupid mind reader!" she didn't notice Hitsugaya's shadow outside her window. The shadow left with it's owner before she seen it.

-x-x-x-x-x- Three Years Later -x-x-x-x-x-

Maka has looked all over the place for a good sword to learn to fight better but she can't find one. Finally deciding to grace the people of Japan's magical population she floos to a magical antiques store called The Last Spell. Entering the shop she instantly feels it; a lone zanpakuto. Following the pull she finds a zanpakuto with a clamp on it which makes it solid. Instantly grabbing it she walks over to the counter while ignoring the vision she has of its name. "That will be two hundred and seventy three galleons, young miss." whistling sharply she signs a check and gives it to the old lady behind the desk.

Rushing out of the store she floos home and begin meditating with the sword in her lap. Gently prodding it's mind she feels it recoil, it appears to be shocked. It reaches out to her and she opens her eyes. She is in a cave glowing due to mutated algae, looking at the half dead wolf she is filled with sorrow. This small old wolf is female with a ruddy coat. She has a short, average-width face and is extremely malnourished. The wolf stares at her hungrily and speaks, _"Are you the one he said would care for me…? You are young yet you are very strong… I see potential in you and it shows plenty… I accept you as my wielder… Do you accept me?"_

Maka walks over to the wolf and begins healing and feeding her. She takes it for an answer, "Of course I do. It would be horrid of me to refuse you and I would condemn myself if I left you to die. I hate it when people abandon their friends, people like that are trash." She continues healing her until she is tired. Looking at him sadly she is happy to see that she is half way recovered.

"I want to get to know you, I'm Maka Shinobu. I like protecting others, Captain Hitsugaya, and healing. Personally, I absolutely loath people who abandon their most loyal friends, even if it is an object that doesn't have a mind, and spiders. My hobbies include training in any way I can, crafts, and meditating. My goal in life is to protect others from hollows even at the cost of my own life. Your turn, Alpha Wolf." He snorts in amusement for some reason.

" _I am Arufa Ookami, or Alpha Wolf as you so kindly prodicted, I would also like to know you. Did you hear me?"_ he sounds hopeful.

"Yes, Mister Arufa Ookami, I heard you. Please continue." he nods in shock before shaking his head.

" _I like kind and understanding people similar to you, kibbles when outside, and sunshine. I loath traitors ingluding Kugo Genjo who is the traitor to me, and Hollows. I don't have a hobby right now though I am interested in your meditation. My newest goal is to help you protect people from hollows. I need rest, please forgive me for wanting to sleep."_ Maka begins gently smoothing out her fur with a conjured dog brush. Arufa Ookami moans, _"I found a guilty pleasure..."_

She slowly falls asleep and Maka stays until she starts snoring. Exiting her mind Maka opens her eyes. Her mother and Minister Shikamaru are waiting for her. "Sorry I took so long, Arufa Ookami needed medical attention and I decided to help her. She is a zanpakuto or a shinigami's primary weapon. She says she belongs to me now. You should have seen her, she looked awful when I found her. Whoever abandon her must have been cruel."

She reaches for the tea and smells a certain potion in it, a veritaserum potion. Turning to her mother she raises an eyebrow. And she takes a drink. "Maka, Where have you been today?"

"I went shopping for a weapon to use while aiding the shinigami for if I ever see another captain." taking another sip of her tea she explains. "I was looking in muggle antique shops and I just decided to go to the magical equivalent called The Last Spell. It was there that I found Arufa Ookami, a type of their primary weapon. I think he is a melee type, which don't normally have subcategories on classification."

Shikamaru looks curious, "What are the main categories and subcategories with details on what we don't know?"

"The main categories are Melee, which is basically fighting, Kido, which is their equivalent to spells, and elemental affinities, which are as said. Kido has the subcategories offensive, defensive, healing, and support. The elemental affinities can be anything we magicals have as an affinity." She took another sip of the tea.

Shikamaru looks at Hina who asks, "Are you a virgin?"

Maka blushes beet red, "Yes." Maka glares at Shikamaru wishing his skin was green. Then she begins giggling, his skin is green.

Shikamaru sighs, "We just wanted to know that you didn't ruin our chances for an alliance with the Shinigami."

Maka stops giggling and frowns, "I doubt any of them would want to marry me. You remember the first shinigami you seen me with a little over three years ago?" Shikamaru nods with interest. "He is at least three hundred years old by the looks of it. It takes between twenty and thirty actual years for them to age as a human like me would in one year, though the average growth for someone his size is twenty six years for one human year. So… even you are a child in their standards. You can go ahead and ask me to tell if I was honest."

Maka takes another sip of the tea. Shikamaru sighs, "There is no need. Do you know of any one in the World of the Living that will be able to take you to meet with the shinigami?"

"Not that would be permitted in their world due to the hatred they share for each other… Damn! Masaki told me not to tell! She is going to kill me!" She face plants onto the table with a loud thud.

Hina stares before asking, "As in Masaki Kurosaki? My cousin and family friend?"

Maka fights the potion before being forced to tell the truth. "Yes to Masaki Kurosaki. No to your cousin and yes to your friend. SHIT! She is going to kill me!" She begins wailing in fear of the gentle woman's wrath. The one she reserves for shinigami. Thumping her head on the table repeatedly like a house elf would she bawls. "Momma! Why did you make me break her trust?! You promised me not to ask any questions about her? Now everyone knows she is a Quincy!"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! WHACK!

"Maka get a hold of yourself! You are miss behaiving in front of the minister!" Hina looks at Shikamaru with embarrassment.

"Momma… you just lost your magic… Do you remember, you gave an unbreakable vow?" Both adults froze in horror of the knowledge.

Hina Spluttered, "I only ask if you meant her... not if she was a hollow fighter…." Pulling out her wand Hina casts a spell, "Lumos!" The tip lights up and Maka bawls as she tackles her mother in relief. "Thank goodness! I thought I had lost it for asking-" the light dies and Hina behgins screaming in pain as her magic fails her.

"MOMMA!"

-x-x-x-x-x- Kurosaki Clinic -x-x-x-x-x-

Isshin Kurosaki comes out of the medical room with eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Maka… I wasn't able to save her..." Maka begins bawling as Ichigo enters the room. Seeing his best friend broken startles him. Rushing over to her he begins shushing her as he pulls her into his lap to rock her.

A few minutes later she passes out. Isshin freezes at the heated glare Ichigo gives him. "What happened? You better not have hurt her." he says in a deadly tone.

Isshin stares wondering if it would hurt his son. "Hina is dead. I don't know what happened. I wasn't able to save her even with my legendary skill..." Tears form on his eyes before he wipes them away. Looking at Ichigo determination comes into his eyes. "Ichigo, I'm going to adopt her and take care of her no matter what happens. Are you with me?" Ichigo nods sincerely as he picks her up.

"Dad, she might need a therapist. We need to go to her house and get her stuff. Also, she has told me she has a... unique pet… who is very smart… It is an owl and it might be able to tell us what to pack for her to move in with us. You better send Mom to get her stuff because she might be embarrassed if you find anything of hers that is private such as underclothes." Isshin nods in agreement as an owl flies into the room and lands on Maka's arm.

"WHO! WHO-WHO! WHO!" it appears to be demanding something before it holds out a scroll tied to its leg addressed to Maka. Thinking it is a friend Ichigo takes the scroll and almost opens it before Isshin snatches it away.

"Ichigo, I'll be the one who determines if she sees this or not. For now get her settled into the spare bedroom we were planing on turning into a storage room. Make sure she is comfortable and stay with her until either myself or Masaki comes to watch over her. For all we know she might become suicidal. Go on, no time to waiste!" Ichigo grumbles but obeys him without offense. Going up stair he doesn't hear Isshin say, "Toshiro… how do you know her?"

-x-x-x-x-x- Next Day: Roughly Before Noon -x-x-x-x-x-

Maka was fasting for Hina. She said she would eat tonight so Isshin told her to come down at noon for a surprise visit from a guest called Toshiro. Not knowing who he is she hesitates to go downstairs. She knows she needs therapy but she wants to cry. Feeling someone nudge her mind she looks around her new room and sees the Zanpakuto, Arufa Ookami. Reaching over and holding the female wolf she channels healing energy into it.

" _Young Maka, what troubles you? It is flooding in here in a very harsh way."_ The she wolf lets her feel her worry for her health and a light enters Maka's eyes.

'My mother died, just yesterday after I spoke with you… I don't know what happened, she was only supposed to loose her magic… I'll miss her but I have to live for you… who else is going to care for you? Thank you of reminding me of my goals, you just gave me the will to heal. Thank you, Arufa Ookami…" Feeling someone poke her on her side she meeps.

"Finally! Some guy named Toshiro Hitsugaya is here to see you so dad wants you down stairs. Leave the sword in here!" ignoring him she rushes down stair remembering a vision of her doing the same. Upon entering the living room she launches at him and begins bawling. He hugs her and begins reassuring her.

"Hey, Maka. It's going to be okay… Shh. I promise you everything will be fine. No matter what. I only have an hour but I wanted to visit you before I left for home so I owled you. Remember one thing, your mother wouldn't want you to cry for her so you have to be strong. Isshin intercepted the owl and told me you weren't doing well and that you needed someone to talk to. Where do you want to go to talk?"Maka began pulling him from the room at a breakneck pace. Once in her new room she created a wandless barrier so no one would hear them before going on about the oath her mother made and how she broke it and died.

At the end she was somewhat calm. Looking up at him she smiles, "It feels better now that I have talk to you about it… thank you for coming. It is time for you to leave, Captain Hitsugaya." She hugs him before he steps out of his gigai, opens a sekimon and runs into it.

-x-x-x-x-x- The First Entry to Soul Society -x-x-x-x-x-


	2. I need help!

Hello Fans, I just started a Forum and I need help with it. the address is bellow.

myforums/Yukimori-of-the-Cherokee/4737810/


End file.
